meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zorilla Gattaca
Gattaca Zorilla was born on November 23,2003 in a group named Gattaca. She had 1 litter-mate named Kleintjie. Her mother was Risca. Risca was from Whiskers origin who founded Gattaca in 2001 with some Vivian males, 1 of the Vivian males was Izit, Zorilla's father who had previously been dominant in Whiskers. Her mother Risca was the dominant female in the group and her father Izit established dominance after some time, though he did not attain the dominant position during the formation of the group. Zorilla and her sister Kleintjie survived to adulthood. Her mother Risca(the dominant in the group) gave birth again on February 10,2004 to 4 pups(Mary Pat,Mrs Doyle,Father Ted and Jackie Chan). Zorilla's older half sister Gringo gave birth on July 4,2005 to 4 pups(Olly,Hugo,Amelie and Flint). Then another subordinate female named Brufola(Zorilla's older sister) gives birth on April 12,2006 to 3 pups(Scary Mary,Outjamaflip and Benwyn). Benwyn died on April 1,2007. Scary May died on February 8,2007. Father Ted died on May 27,2004. Mrs Doyle died on June 22,2006. Zorilla's mother Risca gives birth on January 26,2007 to 4 pups(Sober Ana,Atlas,Balboa and Panama) the litter was fathered by a male named Hannibal( a Vivian rover). Zorilla was 1 year old when her mother Risca began to evict her from the group as well as her sister Kleintjie as they were among the oldest females in the group. Then in December of 2004 Risca evicted Zorilla and her litter-mate sister Kleintjie. Commandos Zorilla and her litter-mate sister Kleintjie were definately not able to rejoin their family and therefore dispersed. They spent the first part of their days in exile together, keeping each other worm during the cold knights and looking out for each other. Then it was within that same month of December when the 2 evicted females came across a roving coalition of males from a group named Young Ones. The Young Ones males teamed up with the Gattaca females and started a group named Commandos in 2004 during that same year Zorilla and her sister were evicted.1 males was Aragorn and established male dominance and became the dominant male. Female dominance is normally taken by the oldest female but since Zorilla was the same age as her sister Kleintjie, it was less clear cut. Meerkat Manor Zorilla was featured on Meerkat Manor as Nikita who was seen as the ferocious dominant female of the Commandos. There were two Nikitas feactured in Meerkat Manor. The first Nikita was played by Rhian of the Vivian and her partner Jim Bob played one-eyed Hannibal who led the Vivian (Commandos). It was realy the Vivian who raided the Lazuli burrow and killing a pup. In the second and thrid seasons the Vivian played the Commandos. They then drove the Whiskers out of their territory and kiched out the Young Ones (Zappa) but in reality the Whiskers moved and the Young Ones died out. Zorilla and the real Commandos weren't feactured untill the fourth season when five Whiskers males emigrated into the group. In the fourth season it was said Hannibal died and Nikita was left without a partner.She mated with Jogu (Seacrest). Then five Whiskers males joined the group and Zarathustra (Zorro) took dominance of the real Commandos and became the new part of Zorilla (Nikita). Other Links Risca Whiskers Kleintjie Gattaca The Commandos Mob Kung Fu Mob Geckos Mob Sequoia Mob Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats